Dear Demigods
by Swagalicious Fangirl
Summary: This is where you can write to your precious demigods. Ask them what you want to know about them, etc. They will respond. Happy writing! (Requested by: Ari-chan Loves You Too)
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO. Rick Riordan does.**

* * *

Dear authors,

This is where you can write to your precious demigods. Ask them what you want to know about them, etc. They will respond. I will only accept letters through the reviews section so review! Oh, and I will also not accept inappropriate questions because I made this story for everyone. THANKS!

-I'm A Random Fangirl


	2. 8-5-14

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own PJO?**

**A/N: Shoutout to Percabethbooklion for giving me my **_**first **_**review! Really appreciate it. I don't like it when people just look at my work then they don't leave a review. It just hurts. **

* * *

_Dear 7,_  
_After the war is over, assuming everyone lives, other than taking it easy, what do you plan on doing/achieving?_

_Sincerely,_  
_Percabethbooklion_

Dear Percabethbooklion,

Well, firstly, thank you for shipping Percabeth! And, I'm not sure _what_ I want to achieve, but I think I might try to spend more time with Dad and Jason. –Piper

I want to start_ Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters_ with Calypso. –Leo

I want to continue my architecture on Olympus. –Annabeth

Thank you for the "assuming everyone lives" part. Really gets me going. And, I want to spend more time with Annabeth. -Percy

Let's just let the war finish first before we start planning on our future. –Jason

I want to continue practicing using the Mist! –Hazel

I want to get my powers in control. Maybe find a way to find my grandmother. –Frank

Sincerely,

The Seven

* * *

**A/N: I won't be able to update much this week, I got exams! But, please review!**


	3. 8-6-14

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan so therefore I don't own the PJO / HOO series.**

**A/N: What the Hades so many reviews! Thank you people so much!**

* * *

_Dear Frank,_  
_If you could only change into one animal, which would it be?_  
_Good luck with the war!_  
_-Writer432_

Dear Writer432,

Thanks for wishing us luck, we really need the encouragement! But, if it was just _one_ animal, I think I'd have to go with a bird. Any bird, really. When you fly, it feels like you're free, with no worries in mind. I could _really_ use some time for relaxing.

Sincerely,

Frank

* * *

_Dear six smart demigods (and Percy),_

_To Piper- Whenever you sing or humn, Does charmspeak occasionally mix in with it?_  
_To Leo- Have you tried setting fire to the rain?_

_To Percy- Can children of Poseidon levitate anything that's wet?_

_To everyone else- Whos the most idiotic person on the Argo II? And will someone please tell Leo that as soon as Calypso leaves Ogygia, she will become demigod-like and is completely vulnerable to EVERYTHING? Either than, or she dies on the way out because she has become like a dryad to her island?_

Dear UnexpectedChair Fanfic,

Um, I've never really tried to, but I think if I really focused, I might! And, I am smart! –Percy

I'm not sure, but there was this really weird time I was mumbling the lyrics to "Set Fire to the Rain" then I saw Leo run outside in the rain, set himself on fire, and sing "I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!" -Piper

Oh, heck yes! One time, I just ran outside, and I screamed "I SET FIRE TO THE RAIN!" And Frank had to come out and drag me inside. Epic moment. –Leo

Wait, what do you mean "tell Leo?" What does Leo have to do with Calypso? –Percy

YOU DO NOT WANNA KNOW. –Leo

Sincerely,

Six Seven Smart Demigods

* * *

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_  
_Do you know what happened to Damasen and Bob? I mean, it broke my heart when they stayed behind, but I mean Damasens a giant, so he can't be killed unless a god and a demi-god work together right? Do those kinda laws exists in Tarturus right? Right? So what do you think happened to them? Do you think you'll see them again?_  
_Love,_  
_Like it Random_

Dear Like It Random,

We're not sure, but we _really _hope they're alive, and that they aren't hurt. But, if those laws really do work in Tartarus, then they are probably still alive. And, we _will_ see them again. We just have to.

Sincerely,

Percy and Annabeth

* * *

_dear seven_  
_why does jason suck I'm sorry but its true and piper don't think Jason is better than percy for a_  
_second . because he is not and you need to read his book series_

Dear camphalfblood lover,

I do not suck! –Jason

I am simply a supportive girlfriend, and it's my opinion! –Piper

Wait, we have a book series? –Percy

Sincerely,

Jason, Piper, and Percy

* * *

_Dear Jason,_  
_Why the Hades would you disappear, and then come back with a girl friend?! And not just any girl, a daughter of Aphrodite! But, on the other hand, I really like you guys together so keep going out!_  
_Love,_  
_Aphrodite Child_

_Dear Hazel,_  
_Your Awsome, how was it like coming back to life and_  
_seeing every thing different?_  
_Love,_  
_Aphrodite Child_

_Dear Frank,_  
_Your cool. How does snap shifting feel like?_  
_Love,_  
_Aphrodite Child_  
_Dear Percy,_  
_You are one of my favourite demigods. I can not believe you fell in to Greek hell for Annabeth. When I read that I started chanting Percabeth. While crying. You have a really tragic love life. It's so Awsome!_  
_Love Aphrodite Child_  
_Dear Annabeth,_  
_Your about the smartest person ever! You made Aracne weave her own trap. That's Awsome. You forever have my respect. Also Percabeth forever!_

_Dear Piper,_

_Your amazing. Your pretty with out trying. Your just Awesome._

_Dear Leo,_  
_Your in my top list of fab demigods. If I could I would date you._  
_Love,_  
_Aphrodite Child_

_With all do Respect_  
_Aphrodite Child_

Dear Aphrodite Child,

Firstly, the 'disappearing' part was Hera's fault. And secondly, I see Reyna as a _friend_ and nothing more. –Jason

Well, it feels kinda _wrong_. One minute you're a person then the next you're a fish or something. –Frank

How is it that our 'tragic love life' is awesome? I almost drowned, and I'm the son of Poseidon! But, thanks for your support, I guess. –Percy

No, Athena is. But she's a goddess, so, maybe… And, all I used was logic. _Won from pain through a woven jail. _–Annabeth

No, I am not! Drew, on the other hand, is the most wonderful person in the world! –Dumpster Girl

GET OFF MY LAPTOP, DREW! Anyway, thank you! And, just for those who think I do, I do _not_ try to be pretty. I really don't. I swear upon the River Styx. *thunder*

-Piper

Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be? All da ladies love Leo! (But I have Calypso, and it's really complicated. I just have so _many_ fangirls!) –Leo

It feels... _weird._ Like when you wake up on your bed when you slept on the couch. -Hazel

* * *

**A/N: So, there you have it! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I was literally jumping up and down yelling "I GOT REVIEWS!" :D**


	4. 8-7-14

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it?**

**A/N: Holy Hades, I got flooded! Thanks, Writer432 for reviewing. Twice. In one day. Have a good life.**

* * *

_Dear Reyna,_  
_You are really powerful, being able to handle being Praetor by yourself for months. I admirer your strange. Random question, do you ever miss seeing your sister all the time?_  
_Best regards, Writer432_

_Dear Hazel,_  
_What is the most shocking thing about the 21st century? Do you consider it good or bad?_  
_With much admiration, Writer432_

_Dear Jason,_  
_So... bricks, huh?_  
_(I couldn't help myself)_  
_Love, Writer432_

_Dear Leo,_  
_I think you are fantastic, never doubt yourself! How often you you roast marshmallows over your fingers? If you don't, you should try it sometime..._  
_Your fan, Writer432_

Dear Writer432,

I guess I do, but I always put my camp first. –Reyna

The technology. Before, we had black and white television. Now, they have color, and some are even made to hang on your wall! So, may I ask, _what just happened?_ –Hazel

Exactly! Why do people ship me with a _brick?_ I got hit on the head with a brick, and then people ship me with the brick. Honestly…-Jason

THAT IS THE MOST AWESOME IDEA IN THE HISTORY OF FOREVER. –Leo

* * *

_Dear seven,_  
_Opinions on Octavian?_

Dear UnexpectedChair Fanfic,

Do I even have to answer? Octavian is a selfish, ignorant, stuck-up, annoying…*rants for 30 minutes* -Percy

While Percy rants, I'd have to say he is an obnoxious fool. –Annabeth

He's just plain mean. –Hazel

What she said. –Frank

He _hated _Greeks. I don't support that.

I. WANT. TO. BURN. HIM. ALIVE. –Super-sized McShizzle

You're signing like that now? -Piper

* * *

_Dear 7,_  
_What was your most embarrassing moment that the other crew member don't know about?_  
_Sincerely,_  
_Percabethbooklion_

Dear Percabethbooklion,

Why would we post them on the internet? But, it was that time I tripped and fell on my face. –Percy

I almost burned Coach Hedge by accidentally setting fire to myself. He was standing too close. Too bad no one saw it. –Leo

I turned into a white rabbit while I was sleeping. Don't judge me! –Frank

I'm not telling anything. –Annabeth

Sincerely,

The 7 Minus Jason and Piper who are locked in their cabins hiding to avoid answering

* * *

_Dear Jason,_  
_You could have phrased that better._  
_Dear Percy,_  
_Ask any daughter of Aphrodite, it's just tragic. And it's amazing how in love you are with Annabeth. It's adorable. That's why it's awesome._

_Dear Annabeth,_  
_She's a goddess so she doesn't count. And you really are tactful._

_Dear Drew,_  
_Your just jealous that Piper is prettier then you are, with out trying._

_Dear Leo,_  
_You are like third in running for fan girl count. Percy's first, and Nico is second._

_With all due respect Aphrodite Child_

Dear Aphrodite Child,

Fine. I don't suck because I made the worst cohort in New Rome the best, got chosen for praetor of the First Legion, toppled the throne of Kronos, killed the Trojan sea monster, and destroyed the Titan Krios. Happy? –Jason

I guess so…-Percy

Thanks. :D –Annabeth

Piper is not prettier than me! I'M the prettiest! Me! –Drew

I can understand Percy being first. But… _Nico?_ That guy gives me the creeps… -Leo

* * *

_dear piper, if you HAD to ship Jason with a brick or Annabeth who would you pick. picking yourself is not a option._  
_-cooler1220_

_dear Percy,_  
_i want you to know that i think you are a amazing person (you will never be fictional! NEVA!) but i want to know why annabeth?_

_dear annabeth,_  
_i want to let know know my friends hate you and they wanted you to die in tarturs._

_dear leo,_  
_do you ship Cleo?_

_dear thailia,_  
_how do you feel about people shipping you with Nico? after all you are a huntress of Artemis_

Dear cooler1220,

THE BRICK. –Piper

Why Annabeth? Well, we've known each other since we were twelve. That's a start. And… wait… I'm _fictional? _–Percy

Well, they're wrong. I survived with Percy. –Annabeth

Yes, I ship Cleo! I'm freaking _in_ the ship! –Super-sized McShizzle

It's just _wrong_. And, just because we both wear black, doesn't mean you people have to _ship _us! He's emo, I'm goth! PEOPLE JUST DON'T GET THE DIFFERENCE. And I'm a Hunter of Artemis! –Thalia

* * *

_Leo- do you know how many fangirls you have? Demimagician_  
_Leo- Do you want to turn into a dragon? Medus'sdaugther_  
_Leo, are you intimadated by Frank? Musicforlife_

_Percy, YOU ARE AWESOMENESS!- TrixsanStarr_  
_Percy, I am tectilly your half sister. I find that extremlly creepy. Do you? Medusa'daughter_

_Annabeth, what should I do when people don't like books? Demimagician_  
_Everyone- do you think you'll surive the war? All of us_

_Everyone, what is you're favorite weapon? (Mine's a shoe or a frying pan) TrixsanStarr_

Dear everyone,

Yes, a bajillion! Yes, I want to turn into a dragon! And _no_, Zhang does not intimidate me! My top weapon is either the _Argo II_ or myself.–Leo

Finding out that I don't even know who you are, yes, that's creepy. And yes, I am awesome. My favorite weapon? Riptide, obviously.–Percy

Well, my advice would be to just ignore them. If you love books, then be proud! And I really hope everyone survives. I don't know _what_ would happen if anyone dies. My favorite weapon was my knife, but now it's gone, so… -Annabeth

* * *

**A/N: So, ta-da! Hope you liked! Please review, favorite, and follow. Enjoy fangirling! **


	5. 8-8-14

**Disclaimer: I don't nor will ever own the PJO series.**

**A/N: So, I had to cram because I had an exam and I wanted to post so I did both at the same time. Hehehe…**

* * *

_Hey! It's me again! I have a question, well more like an idea. You know the prophecy of the seven, what if the lines "to storm or fire, the world must fall" and "an oath to keep with a final breath" isn't about you guys? If you remember about the last great prophecy it was actually all about Luke, so do think that could happen again with this prophecy? I just wanted your opinions on this and (fingers crossed) I'm not alone in this._

_Love you guys! (Oh btw I have a crush on Percy and Leo, sorry Annabeth! I know he's yours!)_

_*this is from Like It Random_

Dear Like It Random,

Hopefully. But I really hope nobody gets hurt…-Percy

Ugh. You and your fatal flaw… -Thalia

It's okay. As long as it never happens. –Annabeth

Um, you say sorry to Annabeth but not to Calypso? –Leo

What does Calypso have to do with all of this? –Percy

NOTHING. –Leo

* * *

_Dear Piper,_  
_If you could choose to have any goddess be your mom, who would you choose?_  
_Love, Writer432_

_Dear Nico,_  
_What is your biggest pet peeve?_  
_Love, Writer432_

_Dear Annabeth,_  
_Can Percy sing well? I'm pretty sure he would lie about it if I asked him. I hope you find your dagger and laptop._  
_Love, Writer432_

_Dear Percy,_  
_How much do you love Annabeth?_  
_Love, Writer432_

Dear Writer432,

Anyone but Aphrodite, really. –Piper

People. Except Hazel. –Nico

NO. And I hope I find it too.–Annabeth

More than blue food. –Percy

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I need to know if the character's personalities are OC or something. And I might update later… it's only 4: 30.**


	6. 8-9-14

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**A/N: Please tell me if my characters are OC… I think I'm losing my mojo.**

* * *

_Dear Percy,_  
_If Annabeth was in love with Luke instead of you, what would you do? And if you found out that the person who is writing this happens to be a daughter of Poseidon, how would you react?_  
_Love, your sister!_  
_p.s. My question was something I was just curious in. I would never, ever, want you and Annabeth apart!_

Dear Innoc3ntKitt3n,

Um… I'm not sure I wanna answer your first question. But if you are my half-sister, I'm really freaking out now. _Another_ child of the Big Three. –Percy

Sincerely,

Percy

* * *

_Dear Leo,_  
_Do you think monster-proof technology would be useful? If so, would you ever consider making it?_

_Dear Jason,_  
_Has Percy ever told you that you look like a blonde superman?_  
_xx Your cousin_

_Hey Piper!_  
_Have you ever tried charmspeaking a god?_

_Dear Annabeth,_  
_Do you hope that the doors of death will appear on the Argo II and Bob and Damasen will come out?_  
_Sincerely, Your future sister in law_

Dear Innoc3ntKitt3n (again,)

Yes, it could change the whole freaking world! And really, the campers can finally surf the web! (I keep forgetting to sign like this…)–Super-sized McShizzle

One time. *glares at Percy* -Jason

Sort of. I charmspeaked Gaea to make her fall in a deeper sleep at the Wolf House. –Piper

Yes, I mean, they did so much for Percy and I but we didn't even repay them… wait… SISTER IN LAW?!-Annabeth

Yup. Apparently, she's my sister. –Percy

SAY WHAT?! –Everyone

* * *

_Dear Grover,_  
_If I stuffed a piece of meat in your mouth, what would you do?_  
_xx Your best friends sister_

_Dear Brother,_  
_Why is it that you have the most tragic love life with Annabeth?_

_Hazel,_  
_Okay, be honest here with me. Who is more annoying? Leo or Percy?_

_Piper,_  
_Do you think Jason looks like a blonde superman?_

Dear Innoc3nKitt3n (again again),

Eat it. Duh. Wait… MY BEST FRIEND'S SISTER?!–Grover

We've _all_ been there, man. –Super-sized McShizzle

We got tossed into Tartarus. You finish the puzzle. *shivers* -Percy

Leo. Percy's my best friend. –Hazel

Um, I guess so. –Piper

* * *

_Dear Seven,_  
_Thoughts on Leyna? Jeyna? I am a Jasper and Caleo shipper, don't worry. Don't ask Leo about calypso. Do you want my scythe embedded in your forehead?_  
_Roses,_  
_UnexpectedChair_

Dear UnexpectedChair,

Wait, _Leyna?_ Is that supposed to be me and _Reyna?_ –Super-sized McShizzle

How many times do I have to say this? As long as Jason's happy, I'm fine with it! –Piper

I am happy, Piper. –Jason

OTP moment… -Super-sized McShizzle

Since when do _you_ speak fangirl? –Piper

Since I got a billion of them! –Super-sized McShizzle

* * *

_Dear Hazel and Frank,_  
_Do you ever want to visit Camp Half-Blood?_  
_Love, Writer432_

_Dear Jason and Percy,_  
_Do you know which camp you will stay at?_  
_Love Writer432_

Dear Writer432,

The way Percy described it makes me want to go there. But Camp Jupiter is my home. –Hazel

Yeah, I guess so. Camp Jupiter certainly doesn't have a climbing wall with lava in it… -Frank

Do I have to answer? Camp Half-Blood! –Percy

Probably Camp Half-Blood. –Jason

* * *

_Dear 7,_  
_I have very Important Info that is being leaked. You have a book series. You exist in a different dimension. How do I put this. . . .Your FICTIONAL! I tried to believe you were real but when I see the books labeled 'Fiction' With your names on it *Shivers*. I because you are in books, I will force the author of the books (Rick Riordan) To make sure Leo does NOT hook up with Calypso. Leo I will cross out every line in these books where you two have a romantic moment and make it so that you punch her in her face. Jason. Face the facts. Percy will always be better then you. He has to much swag. Annabeth, you have to punch Rachel. SHE KISSED PERCY! Leo. I Love you. (And I was not kidding about the Calypso thing.) Frank. I am sorry but you have to cause some drama because everyone reading Heroes Of Olympus ( your book series.) HATES YOU! Hazel, forget your past. It only tears you down. Piper and Percy. I Have no comment. You two are perfect._  
_Your new Goddess,_  
_Goddess Of The Games_  
_(P.s I'm The goddess of Demigods. I know all that you say/think/do. And for all you couples, any sexual acts and you will be sent to the underworld.)_

Dear Goddess Of The Games,

This is the longest letter we got! Wait… but I like Calypso. –Super-sized McShizzle

I will not punch Rachel! As long as it doesn't happen, I am perfectly fine with Percy and Rachel being friends.

I think I pointed out that I am surprised we are fictional. –Percy

Do you want to start a war?! –Jason

I think Jason is better than Percy. –Piper

That was harsh… -Frank

* * *

_Percy can light a lighter underwater, so if he held onto Leo underwater, would Leo be able to light himself on fire?_

_Anyway, how do the seven feel about the fact that all of us know what they're thinking and doing?_

_-Guest_

Dear Guest,

I don't think I wanna hold Leo while he's on fire, but if it worked with a lighter, I think it could work on Leo. –Percy

We're all just freaking out. –Super-sized McShizzle

Yeah, like when we reveal all our secrets that everyone apparently know about. –Frank

* * *

_Why haven't u iris messaged Chiron or CHB_  
_sincerely alligator_

Dear alligator,

The signal is really terrible up here. –Super-sized McShizzle

_Jason- what happened to the brick_  
_Nico- do you plan on telling him?_  
_Annabeth- Spiders or Tartarus?_  
_Thalia- If you found someone, would you leave the Hunters for them?_  
_Calypso- how long do you think it to take you to have another guy on your island?_

_-Ellz42_

Dear Ellz42,

The brick was thrown in the trash can by the Romans.

NO. –Nico

Telling who? –Percy

SHUT UP. –Nico

Ow. My brain hurts. –Annabeth

That's ironic. And, I will not nor will I ever "find someone." –Thalia

If the "other guy" is Leo then it shouldn't be long. –Calypso

When did _you_ get an account? –Hazel

Hermes gave me a computer thingy. –Calypso

* * *

**A/N: Okay, thanks to those who reviewed! Now, I have noticed that others have a question at the end of a fic. So, I will too!**

**Q: What was Thalia wearing at the Titan War in The Last Olympian?**

**P.S. I won't be updating tomorrow because it's my birthday so I'll be celebrating with my family. So, I'll update on Monday. :D**


End file.
